geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Elzeko
Not to be confused with the Easy Demon level Elzeko by AutoNick. Elzeko is a player in Geometry Dash He is known for having beaten more than 900 Demon levels. He currently has 3,400 subscribers on YouTube and even got an epic-rated Demon level named after him. History Elzeko, as a person, is a mystery. In game, he was apparently in the top 100 on the global leaderboards during Update 1.7 or earlier. At this time though, he used to go by a different nickname. He used various YouTube channels throughout time, his most subscribed channel having about 10,700 subscribers. That channel was solely dedicated to the game "Growtopia", until he decided to upload Geometry Dash content on it. This caused severe backslash, as a "war" between his Growtopia and Geometry Dash fans broke down. Later, he decided to delete all of his Geometry Dash videos on this channel, and start another one that was solely dedicated to Geometry Dash. He then started rebeating some of his most notable achievements (including Ditched Machine and Theory of Firepower) for this channel. However, he did not get the amount of views he used to get on his other channel. Currently, Elzeko is beating and uploading Demon levels regularly, with over 900 Demon levels completed, and over 800 Demon levels uploaded. Levels Unrated Levels * 100Step - A meme remake of Clubstep. The level turns Hell themed at the end. It is dedicated to EricVanWilderman. * BerserK ColoR - A joke memory level that is dedicated to EricVanWilderman. This level features a skill-based starting, later on changing to an absolute mess of a level. The level is aimed to be the hardest memory demon in Geometry Dash. * Bloody Clubstep - A reupload of his super old Demon. It is a red themed hard remake of Clubstep, with a lot of straight fly. First it was hacked by Elzeko, couple of months later reverified legit. The level was kept deleted, until recently a buffed version of the original was published on his account. It is dedicated to Traxil. The old version was estimated Medium Demon. The new version is estimated Insane Demon. * challengester - A very difficult wave challenge. It is dedicated to SrGuillester. * Demon mix - His first level ever created. It is a mix of demons, mostly old demons. * Fire Kingdom - His early 2.0 deleted Demon. It is dedicated to Traxil. The level was aimed to be a replacement for his deleted level "Hell Kingdom". The level failed to replace it. Fire Kingdom was known to be a medium demon. It was deleted shortly after receiving negative reviews. Over a year later, however, it was published again on his account. * Green Criminal - An easy Demon (unrated) with a quite unusual song. The song is a remake of Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson, (Smooth Criminal - 8-bit by Thislebrush). The level was aimed for a star rate, but received nothing due to it being 2.0ish. * Krazyman is a level - A joke level that received an unusual amount of attention. It is dedicated to KrmaL. * NECRO S - A bossfight unrated Hard Demon. The level features quite unusual art. * Old Twisted Tranquil - The original version of Twisted Tranquility. * silent saw - His deleted early 2.0 remake of Nine Circles which he had to rebuild from scratch. An Extreme Nine Circles' inspired demon. It was sent by a moderator but later the level was deleted due to the creator not being proud of it. * SinneR - A Japanese hell themed level. It is a mix of Elzeko's old unpublished levels. It was known to be quite original. There is no video of the updated version of the level. * Unverified Memory - A 3-minute level that requires inhuman memory, and endurance. According to Elzeko, it is an estimated Insane Demon. Demon Levels Insane Demons * Cronos (featured) - The level isn't made by Elzeko, but is published on his account, therefore it is included in this list. Cronos is a comeback level by Nether, an old creator from before Update 2.0, known as the Skrillex Party creator. It was out on Nether's account for months, but was not rated due to it being verify hacked. Nether lost his hope on it getting rated, Elzeko noticed the level, and asked if he could verify it on his account, Nether let him do it. After Elzeko verified and published the level on his account, it got sent by many mods, but still took over 10 months to get featured. * Water Kingdom (starred) - A remake of Forest Temple by Michigun. The first version of the level ranged from Medium Demon to a Hard Demon, currently it's known to be one of the worst and hardest early 2.0 demons, rated as an Insane Demon. After the level got published and not rated for a few months, Elzeko stirred up drama in the community, the drama caused the level to get a lot of recognition and attention. After Elzeko and Michigun met on a Twitch stream, Michigun recorded Water Kingdom, and sent it for a rate. That caused the level to get rated. (Old Version estimated medium demon. Current version Insane Demon) Cancelled/Deleted Levels * El Diablo - A remake of Infernity by Jo2000. "El Diablo" is not even the exact name of the level, the actual one is similar to that. According to what we know it was an Insane Demon. Was deleted shortly. * Elzeko Madness - A remake of Stereo Madness that got deleted in late 1.9. * Elzeko On Track - A remake of Back On Track. * Elzeko Poltergeist - A remake of Poltergeist that got deleted in less than 24 hours. * Fynnpire - A troll level dedicated to a YouTuber "Fynnpire". Fynnpire made an entire video only on that level. * Golden Level - His first level. It was uploaded four years ago and was estimated to be Hard 5 stars. * Green World - A level inspired by Lucid Dream. It got deleted during Update 1.9. * Hell Kingdom - A hell themed Medium Demon. The level was sent by Skitten, and rated in a couple of days. The level was later updated to a literal Conical Depression remake. Later it was unrated. According to Elzeko, it was changed to that as an attempt to get it unrated. * I C E R - An Extreme Demon that was known to be verified in over 24,000 attempts. The verification video was deleted. At the time I C E R would have placed 1-3 on the Demon List. The level was deleted due to not being proud of. * Lost Insomnia - An easy demon attempt, the level was speculated to be a Medium Demon. The level was inspired by Insomnia by Glittershroom. The level was shortly deleted, due not being proud of. * Nightmare - A 20-second test challenge level that got automatically deleted. It was uploaded on the account DamnSlayer. * Silent Cataclysm - First it was made on sole purpose for ToshDeluxe, but later Elzeko attempted to cut every tie regarding Impossible Levels. (Due to being afraid of not getting a rated level for having an Impossible Level). At the time no notable verify hack existed, that is why Elzeko had to use a secret way in the level. In ToshDeluxe's Silent Cataclysm's video, the "by Elzeko" in title was changed to "by Player", due to Elzeko's request. Now, you can see the "by Elzeko" only at the end of the level. * Snowy - A Christmas level aimed to be rated Harder 6-7 stars. The level had an actual chance of getting rated, but was deleted before it got any recognition. * Theory of Demons - A decent 1.9 level that goes from 1.6-ish style, to advanced 1.9 style. The level is genuinely hard. The verification video was first published on his first channel, but later the video was deleted along with every other Geometry Dash video on that channel. Elzeko asked RobTop directly to check it out, and RobTop did, but still decided to not rate it. The level was later deleted from the servers due to it not getting rated. Achievements * Verifications ** AnnoGlow (Hard Demon) ** Theory of Omega (Insane Demon) ** Cronos (Insane Demon) * Notable GD Achievements ** Cronos ** Lunatic Doom Machine ** Midnight Sun ** Clubstep Nightmares ** Over 35 Insane Demons ** Over 900 DemonsCategory:Level creators Category:Players